Need You Now
by TotalFanGirl221B
Summary: Lestrade and Sherlock bromance thing sort of - just something that kind of happened. Hope you like it :)


When Greg opened his door at two in the morning after the bell had been ringing persistently, he certainly did not expect to find the consulting detective as white as a sheet shivering on his doorstep in the pouring rain. He stared for a moment at Sherlock in complete bewilderment, squinting to see whether he was really there or whether he was just having some stupid dream. However, everything suddenly became quickly real as before either had a chance to say anything, Sherlock's legs gave way and he collapsed, luckily falling forwards so Lestrade was able to catch him just in time.

Lestrade held the detective in his arms for a minute, quite shocked and worried at this sudden faint. He hadn't seen the detective for a few weeks – nobody had – and so this sudden arrival startled him a little. Eventually he gathered himself and managed to drag Sherlock in and placed him on the sofa as comfortably as he could. He sat on the edge of it and tried to bring Sherlock back; he tapped his face gently until the detective soon opened his eyes, quite confused as to where he was and what was happening.

Sherlock opened his eyes slowly, blinking furiously as he looked around. Quickly he tried to push himself up, but then felt a hand on his chest which stopped him and slowly lowered him back down. He turned his head a little to see who the man was, but his eyes began to close again unwillingly. "Sherlock, stay with me." The voice spoke. A familiar voice, Sherlock thought… He tried to do what the voice had ordered, though it was quite difficult to keep his eyes from closing when all he wanted to do was _sleep. _He was surprised he even remembered what sleep was after he hadn't managed to catch a wink in so long.

Finally, he managed to open his eyes to a reasonable capacity; wide enough to see the mystery man sat beside him; Lestrade. Suddenly, he felt the back of his friend's hand on his forehead. "Hm…" the man seemed puzzled for a moment. "You're sweating, Sherlock, and you're burning up." He said. "How long have you been out in the cold? You're absolutely _drenched._" Sherlock looked at him without responding for a minute or two, and then shrugged. Lestrade rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Sherlock! It's bloody freezing out there! You're not even wearing a coat or anything-" he paused for a minute. "Where… where the bloody hell have you been?!" Sherlock flinched at the sudden raise of his friend's voice, but Lestrade didn't notice. He was angry. Of course he was angry. Sherlock hadn't been in touch for so long and now he turns up in this state and _shrugs. _"Where were you?" Lestrade demanded. Sherlock blinked slowly and turned his head to face the inside of the sofa, trying to ignore the question. "Sherlock…" Lestrade lowered his voice now, trying to become understanding and calm, even though he was still pretty irritated. "I've been texting you- calling… No response. Why- why didn't you just _reply?" _he sighed, shaking his head. Sherlock still didn't turn back, and so Lestrade stopped asking. He knew that there was absolutely no point interrogating him now, especially with the state he was in. Plus, his friend clearly didn't want to discuss it now, and so he left it.

Lestrade patted Sherlock on the shoulder and nodded. "Okay." He stood up and went into his bedroom. A few minutes or so later, he came out with some pyjama bottoms and an old t-shirt and gently threw them to Sherlock who immediately looked over at him as they fell on top of his chest. "Go get a shower; you're absolutely drenched and cold. You can stay here tonight." Sherlock was speechless for a moment, feeling very grateful for this, even though he wouldn't say so. Though, Lestrade could tell. In that silence there was a thank you and he knew. "Don't get too hot a shower, though. Don't want you getting even more ill." He nodded. Sherlock sat himself up and then tried to prepare himself for standing. Unfortunately, it didn't seem his legs were ready for it and he almost dropped, but Lestrade was quickly by his side, holding him up.

"Will you be alright?" Lestrade asked, indicating the shower. Sherlock nodded.

"I've… I've got my- my bearings now." He nodded, speaking almost in a whisper. This didn't help Lestrade's concern as Sherlock had been so silent since he had arrived, and now wouldn't even talk higher than a whisper – it was so odd. He even stuttered a little – though Lestrade thought that could just be to do with his chilliness. Lestrade smiled wearily and nodded, cautiously letting go of Sherlock and watching him as he made his way towards the shower, taking his steps slowly.

"I'll have a tea ready for you when you come out." Sherlock nodded slightly, and then Lestrade allowed him to continue in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, just another one of my things here for you. Hope you like it - please review :)<strong>


End file.
